


six feet under

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oswald Is Dead
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: Ben注意到夜店里那个穿绿衣服的男人。





	six feet under

**Author's Note:**

> 有谜x路人！注意避雷  
> 但是绝对是谜鹅！！

Ben注意到那个男人已经很久了。  
那个穿着闪亮绿色西装的男人。他身材修长，面容英俊，仿佛生来就会是人群中的焦点。但是他总是一个人包下最角落里的卡座，用冰冷的眼神赶走所有想要来搭讪的人，独自喝着酒。  
怪胎。  
Ben的同事们都这么称呼他。因为这里是夜店，所有人都来这里找乐子。他们在这里喝酒，跳舞，然后搞一夜情，但是这个男人不，没有人知道他为什么总是来这里，也没有人知道他是干什么的（除了知道他确实很有钱）。  
Ben倒不觉得他奇怪，毕竟哥谭什么样的人都有，而且Ben觉得，这个男人花钱来这里喝酒可不是来找乐子的，他更像是在缅怀什么。当然Ben可不会把自己心里的猜想告诉同事，他们只会嘲笑自己。  
在这个夜店里，没有人看的起他。没有人看得起矮小又瘦弱的Ben。除了那个男人。  
他总是叫自己去给他上酒，从不叫其他的人。他会对自己说“谢谢”。那种低沉的声音一直难以让他忘怀。他的同事有时还会因此打趣他，说这是他傍上有钱人的唯一机会。但是Ben并不会这么想。  
他或许只是可怜自己。  
“财富之神在向你招手，小矮个，那个怪胎又来了。”同事端着一杯杯的香槟走到Ben的身边，用眼神示意他看向门口。  
Ben黑色的眼睛里闪过一丝愤怒，他忽略掉同事语气里的讥讽，看向那个男人。  
今天他和往常不太一样，他没有穿那套绿色的西装，而是换了一套黑色的，他的手上还拿了一把昂贵的黑色雨伞。  
或许外面下雨了。  
Ben心想，主动走了过去。  
“晚上好先生。和以前一样吗？”他伸手准备去接男人手里的雨伞，却被他躲过了。  
“和以前一样，这个我拿着就好了。”男人的声音一如既往的好听。  
Ben点点头，转身带着托盘去拿威士忌和杯子。  
“多拿一个。”  
男人说。  
Ben带着酒和杯子来到了角落里的卡座，帮他打开酒瓶，将浅棕色的酒液倒入杯中。  
“你不是哥谭本地人吧？”男人问他。  
“是的我不是。”Ben有些局促不安地捏了捏自己的手指“先生你是怎么知道的？”  
男人喝了一口酒，没有开口的打算。Ben感觉自己脸上发烫，不知道自己应该离开还是待在这里。  
“叫我Ed就好了。”这个男人对他说。  
“额……先生这样不太好吧？”  
“叫 我 ED。”这个自称为Ed的人又说了一遍，语气加重了。  
“好吧，Ed先生，您还有什么要求吗？”  
Ed抬头看了他一眼，用右手拍拍身边的沙发“陪我坐着聊聊天。”  
Ben感觉自己的心脏猛的跳了一下，他下意识看了看前台的经理“抱歉Ed 先生，经理不允许我们……”  
“我会付钱的。”Ed打断他的话。“经理和你都是。”  
Ben立刻闭上了嘴，坐在了Ed身边。  
“那么Ed先生想聊什么？”  
Ed将另一个酒杯也倒上威士忌，将酒杯递给Ben。“你知道这家夜店的前任老板吗？”  
Ben摇摇头，他才刚来哥谭没多久，很多东西都不知道。  
“他叫Oswald Cobblepot，是我最好的朋友。”Ed喝了一口酒，棕色的眼睛看向舞池里扭动着的人群。  
“甚至可以说是唯一的。”  
Ben抿了一口威士忌，安静地听着Ed讲话。  
“我对他来说大概也是一样的。毕竟我们以前都是一个人。”  
Ed又为自己倒了一杯酒。  
“他算是我的人生导师吧。帮我完成了自己的蜕变，让我成为了现在的我。”Ed笑了起来，Ben从他的笑容里看出了一些别的什么东西，但他也无法说清楚那到底是什么。  
“那你的朋友大概是个不错的人咯？”在酒精的作用下，Ben的胆子也渐渐大了起来，他开始好奇这个叫做Oswald的人了。  
“Oswald？不错的人？不不不……这里可是哥谭！”Ed放下了手中的酒杯，看着Ben的眼睛，“他就是个自私自利的混蛋。”  
Ben抿了抿嘴唇，不知如何回答。  
“不过这大概不能怪他。”Ed话锋一转，语气变得温柔起来。“我猜除了他母亲和父亲之外没人爱过他。没有人爱他，他自然不爱任何人。”  
“除此之外他还有些自卑。你别看他每天把自己打扮的像个上世纪的贵族，坐在自己的椅子上向所有人发号施令，但是他不相信任何人，甚至是他自己。”  
“他还有一条瘸腿，大概是他自卑最大的来源，但实际上我觉得他走路姿势还挺可爱的。”  
正在喝酒的Ben差点被呛到，他难以想象什么样的一个瘸腿男人才会被另一个男人称之为“可爱”？他偷偷瞄了一眼Ed，发现他并没有在注意自己，思绪似乎都陷在了回忆里。  
“所以你还是挺喜欢他的？”Ben问。  
“我帮他做了很多事。”Ed又喝了一口酒，没有回答Ben的问题。  
“帮他打理手下，帮他出谋划策，帮他赢得民心。我还救过他的命。”他摇晃着酒杯，夜店里彩色的灯光透过浅棕色的酒液折射进他的眼里。  
“我告诉他，我可以为他做任何事，他可以永远依靠我。”  
“然后呢？”Ben问他，心跳声逐渐在自己胸腔中放大。  
“我无法被偷去，却能被一个眼神带走。我对一个人毫无价值，却是两个人的无价之宝。我是什么？”Ed突然出了一个谜语。  
Ben完全蒙住了，他是一个脑子有点笨的人，平时和别人说话的时候就经常因为脑子不灵光而得罪别人，更不可能猜到什么谜语了。  
“我不知道。”他诚实的说。  
“答案是‘爱’。”Ed说，“他爱上我了。”  
夜店里突然安静下来（或者说在Ben的世界里）。所有的声音都离他而去，他只能听到自己的心跳声。  
如果是我，Ben心想。我也会爱上你。  
“算了，不说他了。”Ed打断了Ben的思绪，“我们来说说你。”  
“说……说我？”Ben喝了一大口酒，试图让自己冷静下来。  
“有没有人说过，你很特别？”Ed看起来有些醉了，他用一只手撑着头，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Ben。  
不知道是酒精的原因还是什么，Ben觉得自己的脸很烫。  
“没有。”他说，声音有些嘶哑。  
从来没有人这么说过他，也从未有人用这种眼神看过他。  
“我给你带了一个礼物。”Ed说着，从西装口袋里拿出一个小盒子，放在Ben手里，示意他打开。  
Ben颤抖地伸出手，轻轻打开这个盒子。  
里面是一条卷在一起的紫色领带。Ben摸了摸，领带柔顺的质感和布料间隐约可见的金色暗纹都显现出这条领带的价格不菲。  
“紫色的领带和你眼睛的颜色很配，我很喜欢你的眼睛。”Ed用修长的手指拿起这条领带，看着它对Ben说。  
Ben不知道自己应该拒绝还是接受。他觉得自己应该拒绝，但是内心深处的贪婪又在渴望着这条领带。  
“我帮你带上。”  
Ed没有给Ben拒绝的时间，他直接拿起领带，倾身为他戴上。Ben的身体在一瞬间完全僵住了，他甚至能闻到Ed身上淡淡的须后水的味道。  
他感觉自己胸口处被人轻轻拍了拍，耳边响起那个低沉的声音。  
“果然很适合你。”  
他抬头，看见Ed盯着自己胸前的领带，这样说。  
真的吗？  
Ben不知道，这里没有镜子，他只好暂时相信Ed的话。  
“时候也不早了。”Ed看了看手表，站起身。一手拿起身边的雨伞，一只手递给他。“你要来我家看看吗？”  
  
……  
Ed收起手中的黑色雨伞，为Ben打开房门。他将雨伞上的水珠擦干以后，放到一边。他站到Ben的面前，用手捧起他的脸。  
Ed太高了，Ben必须用力抬起头才能看到他的脸，黑色和棕色的双眼紧紧地交织着。  
Ben咽了咽口水，他猜到之后会发生什么了。  
“闭上眼睛。”Ed命令他。  
“我想吻你。”  
Ben的呼吸一滞，顺从地闭上了眼睛，然后他感觉到Ed小心翼翼地吻上了他。温柔而又深情。  
就像在对待一个易碎品一样。  
一吻终了，Ben长呼一口气，想要睁开眼睛。  
“别睁眼。”他听见那个低沉的声音说。  
“为什么是我？”他问他。  
“因为你很特别。”Ed说，他可疑地停顿了一下，Ben猜测他在想自己的名字。  
“我叫Ben。”  
Ed从未问过他的名字（或许对他根本就不想知道）。  
“好吧。”Ed叹了口气，又停顿了一下，始终没有叫出他的名字。  
“你又帅，又聪明，你会成为一个伟大的人。”  
Ben被他抱在怀里，听着Ed的自言自语，狂跳的心脏渐渐平息下来。  
他感觉Ed轻轻吻在他的额头，然后对他说“你太凉了，去洗个澡暖和一下吧。我给你准备了衣服。”  
Ben想拒绝，但是想了想那条精致的紫色领带，最后还是放弃了。  
Ed给他准备的是一件有金色花纹的黑色居家服。他洗完澡后穿上它，不大不小刚好合适。  
他从浴室走出来，站到Ed面前时，听到了他因为吃惊而发出的吸气声。  
“你真美。”Ed对他说，他能看到他颤抖地双唇。“抱歉我一直没告诉你。”  
他在对谁道歉？Ben不知道，但是应该不是自己。  
Ed将他带到床边，慢慢脱下了他穿上没多久的衣服。Ed又脱下自己的西装外套，将两件衣服仔细地摆在床头。  
他闭着眼睛和Ed做爱。  
Ed亲吻着他的眉毛，鼻子和嘴唇。  
Ed让他高潮，却不允许他发出任何的声音。  
他在他耳边不停地说“我很想你。”呼吸急促，声音颤抖。  
一切结束之后，Ben睁开眼，Ed依旧穿着衬衫和西装裤，除了头发和衣服有些混乱之外，完全不像一个刚才高c过的人。  
“你去洗一下吧。”Ed说。  
“你不来吗？”Ben问他。  
“再过一会儿。”Ed神秘地笑了笑，“我还有事要做。”  
当Ben洗澡洗到一半的时候，浴室的门打开了。他知道是Ed进来了。  
“所以你爱上了你的朋友吗？”Ben问出了他最想知道的问题。  
“他去哪了？离开哥谭去了很远的地方吗？”  
浴帘被拉开，Ed只穿了内裤站在他的面前，右手背在身后。Ben能看到他手臂和腹部的肌肉线条，如此的完美。  
“我的朋友？你是说Oswald？”Ed皱起了眉头。  
“不，我永远都不会爱上他。”他这么说，却抬起左手捧上他的脸。  
“闭上眼睛。”他又再次命令。  
“我想吻你。”  
他的语气很温柔，让Ben不自觉地服从他。他们交换了一个令人窒息的深吻，几乎让他快要晕倒。  
Ed放开他，Ben知道还没有到睁眼的时候。  
“我让他心碎了。但是他没有离开哥谭。”  
他吻他的额头。  
“他没有去很远的地方。”  
他吻他的眉骨。  
“他离我不近也不远。”  
他吻他的鼻尖。  
每一句话都伴随着一个吻，轻飘飘的落在他脸上。然后Ben感觉喉咙一整剧痛，他想要惨叫却无法发出声音。他睁开眼睛，只看见了Ed冰冷的棕色双眼和他手上染血的小刀。  
“他就在六英尺之下。”  
他听见他这样说。

……  
Edward Nygma皱着眉头看着眼前死去的陌生人，他失去神采的黑色双眼还一动不动地看着他。他不得不弯下腰为这个人合上双眼。  
他看着他熟悉的睡颜，这才满意地笑了起来。  
“下次再见，Oswald。”Edward说。  
END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 死人通常埋在地下6英尺的深度，所以six feet under有被埋葬的意思。  
> 所以鹅是死了，Ed的伞是鹅的，他穿黑色西装大概是因为这天是鹅的祭日（可以这么说吧）。Ed给Ben穿的衣服也是鹅留下的。  
> Ed就是，嘴上说不爱，但是身体却很诚实。


End file.
